To Find Me
by GiveMeMyWings
Summary: In the vehicle Graveyard is where they found her, huddled and distressed in a jeep. Unable to have the heart to abandon her, the group adopts her and keeps her as one of their own.However, One of the group members becoming unlikely and unintentionally a bit close to her even to his disliking. But hey, he was the one who found her right? So it can't be that bad.
1. You Found Me

_**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, The Walking Dead doesn't belong to me. Nor do any of the characters in here except the obvious OC. _

_For those who are wondering, I do intend to follow Season 2 and if you have any more questions, you know where to find me.  
_

_Review my lovely Walkers!  
_

* * *

With the sun burning past their clothes and onto their bare skin and the R.V broken down for who knows how long, it was nearly impossible for the group to not be stressed and slightly agitated. However, that didn't stop them for scoping out the vehicle assembly for supplies and other valuables.

That was when Daryl truly had time to spend on his own without having to actually be given the responsibility to take care of anyone else. Daryl began his quest in finding some kind of useful thing in the jeep's trunk; the redneck could only hear bits and pieces of the others' conversation, until he heard Dale complain about a hose for the RV.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff you can find." Daryl called out to his 'pack' mates as he began to dig through the back when he heard Lori's call.

"This is a graveyard."

Everyone froze their movement and looked toward the mother hen. In no doubt, everyone in some kind of way, agreed with her, this place was a small piece of hell. "I don't know how I feel about this." She glanced at Rick.

However, this didn't affect Daryl, nothing about Lori did. All she was is one of the women, nothing more and nothing less. Besides, it wasn't her feelings and thoughts that kept them alive. He could hear a few pairs of feet shuffling back and forth, deciding where the search first, but just as Daryl was about to leave the current vehicle he was searching. A sound he thought he'd never hear beckoned his attention back into the jeep's back seat.

A soft sob.

The group's participants froze with either shock or fear. Carol and Lori had their arms wrapped around their kids, Andrea stood beside Dale holding nothing but a knife, and meanwhile, Rick and Shane were on either side of Daryl in a second. "What the hell was that?" Shane's hoarse voice questioned as he gripped his shot gun.

"Only one way to found out." Daryl replied as he maneuvered around the two ex-cops to the vehicle's passenger door.

Sparing Rick a glance as he reached for the door handle, Daryl's arms moved faster than even he was ready for, because in the blink of an eye, the door flew open and the crossbow was pointed and ready to fire. However his finger stuttered to a still as his eyes fed him the scene before him.

"Oh Christ." He could hear the distress in Rick's voice as he backed off, Shane didn't even waver. He probably thought the same thing Daryl did.

In the backseat of the jeep sat a small kid, a girl to be exact. She was leaned up against the opposite door, with her knees pulled to her chest.

"What is it?" Andrea called out, attempting to move closer to the guys, but was controlled by Dale.

"It's just some kid." Daryl called out as he shifted his crossbow onto his back, securing the strap as he ran a hand through his hair.

Turning his attention back to the girl, he examined her body thoroughly the best he could, checking for any signs of bites or scratches or blood trails. She was sobbing into her arms as she peered up at the two mysterious men, her azure eyes even more glossy and noticeable due to her crying.

"A kid, are they alright?" Carol called, moving toward the jeep.

"Is it infected?" Glenn asked, ditching his RV work.

"Don't look like it." Daryl glanced over his shoulder to wave over the others, to see for themselves. Of course, having said that it was a kid they found, Carl and Sophia were one of the first to crowd around the Jeep's door. Large curious eyes gazing into seat which held the little girl.

"Oh my god…"Lori gasped softly, her eyes wide with shock.

The girl, who had since then stopped her crying, was looking at the group. Her body was shaking and she kept her distance, like a scared little animal. Whenever Lori, or Carl, or even Dale tried to reach out to her, she flinched away, pushing herself up against the door that held her up.

"Can we keep her?" Sophia asked, turning her attention away from the scared little creature to glance up at Rick, using her doe like eyes to perhaps further his decision.

After Sophia's question, several heads turned to Rick, eyebrows raised and some slight head shakes. Rick, who had unintentionally became the group's leader, wet his lips and shifted on his feet, feeling the sudden pressure of stares on his face. He cleared his throat and looked once again, back at the girl.

"We can't just leave her…and by the looks of it, her parents are long gone." Rick glanced down as he kicked his shoe and gripped his pistol's handle.

"How did she even end up here?" Carol wondered quietly as she held onto Sophia tightly, trying to push the images of her baby girl being in the same situation as the mysterious child.

Daryl, however, kept his mouth shut as he examined her. Unintentionally, he linked her to Merle; who would have been in the same situation as her probably, when Rick and the others left him on the roof. He wet his lips and quickly dismissed his previous thoughts, turning his body to face Rick and Shane.

The Alpha and Beta.

"Well, what'cha gonna do? We ain't got time to be screwin' around." Daryl said as he glanced toward the RV, his eyes scanning for movement. If they kept this up they would be sitting ducks.

"Daryl's right and we have no other way of just leaving her. Until we can find someone capable of properly caring and protecting her, we're just going to have to take her in." Rick concluded, which made Shane give a disapproving look and shake his head.

Rick looked toward the girl in the vehicle, who had been leaning forward toward them now, a slight interest in her face.

Several of the group gave nods and even smiled, a fresh face in their group couldn't be that bad. Carl and Sophia were one of the most ecstatic, now they had a new friend to play with. Soon, everyone began to back off to search the graveyard of vehicles to search for supplies. However, after a while, the group began to notice the girl wouldn't come out, or even speak.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Carl asked as he looked up at his mom.

Lori, who had been thinking the same thing gripped Rick's arm gently before he understood and followed her gaze. "I'll go get her." He consoled his wife.

Rick began to move toward the vehicle before he realize he was being followed, he glanced over his shoulder. Daryl was right next him, gripping at his crossbow.

"What?" The former sheriff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothin', just maybe she won't come out if it's just one guy." The redneck concluded.

Fair enough, Rick reached the vehicle to see the girl, she had moved closer to the ajar door, peeking out at everyone. Rick, who had always loved children placed a calm and rather happy smile squatted down, placing the gun down on the ground and looked directly at her.

"Hey there sweetie, isn't it getting kind of toasty in the jeep? Come on out, you're safe now." He held out his hand.

However he knew his attempt was futile, because all she did was looked at his hand before leaning forward, to look a bit outside, to where Daryl was. This action thoroughly surprised Rick as he glanced over his shoulder toward his subordinate, who was just as confused.

"That's Daryl, does he scare you?" Rick questioned, wetting his lips and waiting for an answer he knew would never come. The kid was obviously mute.

But to the shake of her head and even another lean forward, to the point where she was out of the jeep, she reached for him, her tiny hands opening and closing, telling Daryl silently to pick her up. The two men quickly glanced at each other in confused shock, raising an eyebrow before Rick; having been trying to think of getting the girl out of the jeep without her feeling forced realized that this was the only way.

'Pick her up' Rick mouthed to Daryl slowly, before grabbing his sniper and turned to slowly walk away. He knew Daryl would've downright refused if someone had been watching.

Daryl however, who had never been good with kids, just kind of tilted his head to the side and looked at the kid, who looked right back at him with her arms extended.

"Aw hell." Daryl groaned as he slipped his crossbow onto his back and secured the strap, moving forward to pick the kid up. Once Daryl had his arm around her knees, wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head in his neck, such an odd act that even Daryl wanted to just drop her and walk away.

The hick knew though, that if he did just what he wanted to do, the kid would cry. Then he would have to put up with it, and then he would have to be blamed.

"Christ." He muttered as he moved toward the group, trying his best to ignore the stares he got as he moved to Lori.

"Here, take her yourself, ain't my job to take care of kids." He said gruffly as he shoved her into Lori, walking away immediately after to search for supplies and to regain the manhood the little girl just robbed him of.

Lori, who had thoroughly been surprised of what she had just witnessed, looked down at the little girl who was contently leaning on her, but her eyes followed the hick who had just dumped her. The mother managed to smile and kneel down, placing the girl down to get a good look at her, and gasped softly. This grabbed the attention of Carol, Sophia and Carl.

"What is it?" Carol questioned, putting her clothes down and moved toward Lori.

Lori swallowed softly before tearing her attention from the girl. "It's…nothing; she just looks like someone I know." She lied softly, before smiling and lifting the little girl's chin.

"You're safe now; you don't have to be shy. We can be kind of creepy at first, but trust me, you are safe." Lori grinned. The girl seemed to relax a bit, even resulting in a smile.

This action furthered Lori's wide grin.

"You got a name sweetie?" Lori asked softly, rubbing the little girl's arm. Carol and the kids leaned in eagerly to hear what might have come next; the little girl to speak.

There was a soft silence, before she smiled and opened her tiny little mouth. "It's Aries."

An echo of gasps and sighs escaped the four on-lookers' and even a few eavesdroppers, the girl wasn't mute or traumatized…much.

"Aries," Lori started before standing up straight and looked down at Aries. "Well, darling, welcome to our group. With us around, you're going to be just fine."

With a new friendship formed and everyone was searching for supplies and clothes, Sophia and Carl gave Aries a good look. Sophia giggled softly as Carl smirked, pleased with himself. Carol glanced at Lori who raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Carol questioned with a smile.

It was Sophia who spoke up with a giggle. "Aries kind of looks like Daryl."

Carol blinked, and Lori scoffed, before both adults took another glance at the girl and were about to comment until Rick's low and rather alarmed voice interrupted them.

"Get under the cars!" He whispered the loudest he could with a type of urgency that had clearly started.

This wasn't a drill, something was wrong.

Walkers were approaching.


	2. Will you find them?

_Thank you for the Reviews! It's lovely to get feedback, here is the second installment and it does have a sort of past for Aries in it, for those who are wondering, I'm ranging Aries from the age 5-7, it's a big gap but I'm still kind of deciding, if you have any recommendations, feel free to tell me. _

_Remember to Review my Dear Walkers.  
_

* * *

"Get under the cars!" Rick hissed again, and none of them missed a heartbeat.

Aries removed herself from Lori's grip, her eyes wide with fear and turned around, running to follow Rick. Inhaling softly as she reached where Carl and Sophia had been, she slipped under her own individual vehicle as she saw Rick do. As if almost told too, Aries then wrapped her hand around her mouth and closed her eyes. She had been in this situation before obviously, she knew what to do.

Holding her breath and turning her attention to the only one she was sure could keep her safe, her startled blue eyes stared at Rick, as if just to make sure he wouldn't disappear. After all, most of the other adults have, why wouldn't one she had just met? However, the longer she stared at him, the more real he became.

Feeling the stare burn in to the side of his head, Rick cocked his head to meet the little girl's gaze, and almost immediately he felt sympathetic for both her, and the two children that were on the other side of her. Instinctively, the former Sheriff held his index finger to his lips, making a shushing motion toward the kids and looked to where the walkers were pouring in. Unfortunately, the farther he looked, the more they multiplied.

For Aries, everything seemed to move in a slow motion. With herself clasping her own little hand tightly around her mouth while fighting back the urge to cry or make any sound. Her brother always said they were attracted to that kind of stuff. What felt like hours, all she could see were dragging feet, hear the sound of drooling snarls and the smell of raw meat left out on a hot Georgia summer's day, only worse. Aries opened her eyes, to find that the tinier version of Rick was looking at her concerned.

'It's okay.' He mouthed to her, trying to smile but was already too afraid himself, Aries couldn't bear to see someone try, and so she nodded, and attempted to smile herself.

As the footsteps began to sound less heavy, Aries began to wonder, was the man alright, the one with the redneck accent? She swallowed softly as she thought of the man, who had found her. Daryl, what Rick called him. Aries closed her eyes and rested her head on the pavement, finally able to calm down as she imagined him. He seemed scary and constantly angry, but he reminded her of someone. His face, it was too familiar, he reminded her of-

A scream caused her to jolt up and hit the car's exterior. Suddenly forced out of her serene imagination, Aries was alert, looking around with terrified eyes for the source of the scream, and when she found it, a dread hit the pit of her stomach.

The other girl, Sophia, was being chased by two walkers.

"Lori those walkers are after my baby!" The older woman, Carol exclaimed as she ran to the highway's restraints, with Rick's Wife right behind her. Aries abruptly rolled out from under the car and made her way to the growing group of survivors, her eyes following Rick disappear into a thick forests' leave bush; Daryl and two other men on his trail.

No one said anything, no one could say anything. What was there to say? The group just more than likely lost at least one of their valuable members. And Aries had to thank both of them for suggesting and allowing her to stay with them. She frowned.

After that, time seemed to go by fast. The two men, who she had learned the names were Shane and Glenn returned back to the highway, attempting to keep things calm and serene, although everyone knew that was a waste. Shane then gave everyone chores to keep them busy; Moving cars, finding parts for the RV, supply searching and guarding. Everyone was quickly sorted in who did what, Aries became properly acquainted with everyone and she was assigned to supply scouting with Carl.

As the two kids walked toward a small assembly of trucks, they began small talk, which oddly began with her apologizing to him.

"I'm sorry about your friend…" She uttered, a hint of a speech impediment was there in her voice. Carl managed to smile at the younger before shrugging and looking at his feet.

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything?" He replied quickly as he helped her up a slight hill. "But to be honest, I'm kind of sorry too, not being able to protect even Sophia…" Carl went on with a tone of gloom. Sophia was a close friend to him, one of his best friends, she wasn't even twelve feet away and he still wasn't able to keep her safe.

Azure met Steel and Aries gripped the older boy's hand sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." Was all she repeated before they began to dig around and talk more openly together.

Asking questions only kids their age would ask, they were soon relaxed around each other, founding a friendship that would make both of the kids feel more secure, something to have and hold dear.

"So…where did you come from? What happened to your family?" Carl asked as he dug through a suitcase looking for clothes his size or even his dad's size.

Aries looked up from the hello kitty backpack she was cleaning out and hid behind her bangs. Unsure if she was even capable of remembering herself, until her brother's face popped into her mind.

"I'm born in Alabama; we came this way because daddy thought it would be safer to move out on boat…" Aries recalled softly as she stopped her unpacking to think clearly. Carl raised an eyebrow.

"Live on a boat? That's kind of weird, what happened to your dad?" Carl inquired again; tossing a pack of unopened briefs toward the two's looting pile. Aries hesitated to answer him so quickly, before she began to feel sad and lonely.

The brunette girl fell on her bum as she began to sniffle, completely forgetting the Pink bag and closed her eyes, sobbing softly as she began to remember what exactly happened before she woke up in the back of the jeep.

Carl, realizing that he had a big part in suddenly making her cry; he moved to sit next to her, his eyes large with a hint of shame and began to pat her back.

"Don't cry, I'm real sorry for asking, you don't have to tell me…Come on Aries, don't cry." He urged as he looked around, not wanting any of the adults around to see this, he didn't want to get in trouble.

Aries leaned on him, biting on her bottom lip so she wouldn't let out sobs, and Carl actually stayed like that, looking around and hearing silent tears fall from her cheek onto the pavement. After a while, she had calmed down, and her eyes were puffy.

"You don't have to tell me you know." Carl broke the silence as she moved away from him to retrieve her forgotten Hello Kitty Backpack. She glanced over her shoulder at him before sighing softly, falling back onto her bum.

"…My daddy and my brother, I don't know what happened to them." Aries finally admitted as she played with a piece of cloth from their looting pile. Carl blinked at her statement and leaned forward eagerly to listen more properly.

"We were just leaving Atlanta, because it wasn't safe daddy said. Then suddenly my brother came to sit in the back with me…" Aries trailed off as the sudden illusion of her past began to form around her, and it was like it was happening all over again.

"He said everything will be alright, then he gave me a kiss on the cheek…and then he was gone, everything went to black." Aries remembered slowly, her eyes seemingly distant and almost soulless.

Carl stayed quite at the last words, he was surprised. Her brother knocked her out, and didn't take her with them? However, the better conscience of Carl's mind knew the real reason why her brother did that.

Because he knew that if any of them were going to make it, it'd be her. So they sacrificed themselves to chase the geeks away from the jeep where they hid her. It sounded heroic, and loving, but selfish.

"…Do you think you'll find them again?" Carl questioned, knowing that she must've thought they just left her, and that they are still alive.

"I don't know." She replied quickly before looking up at him, managing to smile a bit. Carl returned it before his head cocked to the side.

His dad and Daryl were back, he could hear their voices in the distance. Carl's face lit up as he moved to their looting pile.

"Come on! Dad and Daryl are back, maybe they found Sophia!" He called eagerly to Aries, who was slipping the Hello Kitty Backpack onto her side and followed Carl's pursuit, picking up what she could carry and began to speed walk next to Carl, who also had been carrying supplies. She was eager to see him again, the man with the crossbow. Daryl, as everyone called him.

She wanted to make sure he wasn't going to disappear, Aries wanted to keep him. As the two children were coming closer to where the group had been forming, Carl cleared his throat.

"Hey one more question, why wouldn't you come out of the jeep unless Daryl picked you up?" Carl asked innocently as he looked at her. He was surprised that such a girl would even think of trusting someone as crazy as Daryl. Aries skidded slightly before blinking.

"I don't know." She said softly, glancing to where she could see everyone, she rounded the car and allowed herself to smile; Daryl was back, just like Carl said. "He looks like my big brother Van."

And just as she said that, Carol's cry echoed throughout the highway and Lori was already by her side in a second. Dread filled Aries and Carl's eyes;

They hadn't found Sophia, and Carol was blaming Rick.


	3. He had a Brother

Sorry I haven't been updating! Work got in the way and so did last week of school, and sorry this is so choppy but I need to speed things up to where the story actually revolves around Aries and Daryl, which will start next chapter.

Review my lovely Walkers.

* * *

He was shot.

Carl, her new friend was shot, and she wasn't even there to console him.

When Aries heard the news, she wanted to run after the horse that galloped off into the forest, to scream and let her see him, but despite her best efforts it was hopeless. Instead, she spent another night out in the RV with Dale, Andrea, Carol and Daryl. Dale had claimed that he needed 'protection' from a certain ghost, although she knew it was a joke, She decided to stay.

That night went by fast, whether it was because she was listening to Dale's stories or because she was just extremely tired, Aries was asleep before even Andrea and Daryl left the RV. However, when she had woken up in the morning, she was surprised to see that everyone was already moving around and preparing to head to this farm where the other half of their group took refuge in.

Packing up everything she and Carl scouted and filling up her bright pink Hello Kitty bag, Aries continued to make sure that everyone was in her sight, she wasn't willing to lose another person. Zipping up her bag and knotting the garbage bag twice, Aries heard footsteps silently fall behind her; causing her to jump up and twirl around, a small knife in hand.

"Easy kid, bet cha don't even know how to use that thing." The gruff voice and the slight hick accent immediately calmed the little girl down as she lowered her weapon, swallowing softly and managing to sigh.

"Hand that knife over, before ya hurt yourself." Daryl snatched the pocketknife from the tiny girl's hand and permanently confiscating the lame thing.

"C'mon, it's time to go and we ain't waitin' any longer than we have to." He ordered and Aries nodded, reaching for her bag and slipped the straps onto her arms to secure it to her back. Turning her attention to the large bag of supplies, the girl gave it a tug or tow until she grunted, trying her hardest to move it from there to the RV. However, she failed miserably.

Trying any possible way to shift the bag, it wouldn't work. There were too many things in the bag and she was obviously too weak, all the while as she gave her best effort, Daryl Dixon only stood from his spot and watched in shame. Rolling his eyes in impatience, he couldn't help but feel anger and pity for the small creature before him. She was hopeless, helpless, too much of a child for this new world, he bet that if he didn't find her yesturday, she would've been dead in a matter of minutes.

"Jesus girl, ain't got no muscle in ya or what, just give it here and I'll carry it. Christ." Daryl slipped his crossbow onto his back before snatching the pouch of things from her tiny hands.

"We ain't got much time to waste, go get on that RV before we leave ya stranded out here." He barked and she moved quickly after his command.

Simply replying with a 'Yes Daryl', Aries followed carefully behind him once he had a sturdy grip on her things and was moving steady. Trailing behind him shyly, the girl found herself shadowing him, keeping her in his footsteps to prevent from losing him. Or was it because she didn't want to lose her brother's image?

There was an extremely awkward silence as the RV slowly came into view before Daryl couldn't stand the damn silence anymore and spoke up rudely.

"What kind of name is Aries anyway, ain't a right name for a girl in these times." He commented as he tossed the bag into the RV as Dale slowly appeared from one of the car's insides, obviously searching for something but was unsuccessful.

Aries wanted to be offended by his remark, and even questioned her brother's decision on her name, but like a child, she quickly dismissed the redneck's comment and shrugged.

"Does my name bother you, Daryl?" She asked and her speech impediment was noticed at last by the man to discover her. Daryl arched an eyebrow before grunting and shaking his head.

"Don't matter, 'Coz I don't care." He spoke vastly, noticing Dale approach them as he finished their conversation and moved to his motorcycle.

"Is he mad?" Aries suddenly asked Dale as she heard his footfalls. The older man blinked, surprised by her hearing abilities and suppressed a sigh and scratched his head.

"Can't say I know exactly, but I think he's a little disappointed about losing Sophia and not being able to find her." Dale replied as he herded her into the RV. Aries frowned as she crawled into the front seat.

"We'll find her though, right? For Carol and Carl, and even Daryl? We have to…" Aries retorted softly as she gripped her sweater.

Dale's words were caught off when Daryl's motor roared to life and made his way to Dale's RV window.

"Follow me; keep close and no bathroom breaks." The last part was directed to Aries, Daryl's eyes meeting the other girl's before smirking and taking off in the direction where this rumored Greene farm had been.

Following Daryl's orders quite obediently, the group slowly stayed behind the redneck's bike. Driving in the order of Daryl, Andrea, Carol and Dale, they didn't try to stray. All was quiet between the group's members, all but the last two; Dale and Aries.

As the small ride became rather boring, Aires began to ask a series of questions which were easily answered by Dale, but when she asked about Daryl and if he had someone important to him. Dale fell silent as the older Dixon's grinning face shot through his mind.

"He had a brother."

The girl fell silent and a sorrowful frown fell upon her lips as the words echoed in her mind, Daryl Dixon had someone special.

"He _had_?" She spoke up after a few moments of silence in honor of the said brother.

Dale cleared his throat and glanced at the little girl in his seat and sighed. "Yup, an older one to be exact. We lost him in Atlanta after a horrible accident." Dale said, foreseeing her next question and answered it.

"…How long was he mad?" The brunette asked referring to their crossbow wielder driving in lead. The older man managed to laugh for a second and shook his head, mimicking a turn Carol had made.

"How would you take it if someone dropped the keys to your brother's cuffs?"

Aries blinked, removing her attention from the road to Dale's face, her eyes wide. "…They dropped-?"

Dale cut her off. "Like I said, it was an accident. Of course Daryl needed a few moments to be reminded of that."

Getting a bit tired out of talking about Daryl's brother, Dale had a few questions of his own. The soft spoken little girl in his passenger seat could have never been more mysterious as she was now. Where exactly did she come from? How was she still alive after how much time spent in that jeep? What happened and where were her family? However, the most important question that bounced in his brain was the same thing half the whole group wondered: What was her connection or relation to Daryl to ask about him and trust him like she did?

They looked alike, with the soft coloured auburn hair and the blue eyes. Aries could've passed for his daughter if it weren't for the fact that Daryl himself once quoted he was never and would never be a father of any kind. So of course the two were not related, but still. It made Dale curious.

So many questions, but Dale couldn't bear to ask her. What if those questions brought up events that followed up to their discovery of her?

She was so young, Dale just couldn't do that to her.

The silence that fell throughout the RV was cut short when they slowly pulled up to the farm, Greene farm. As they pulled up, Aries was already gripping the dashboard in anticipation and unbuckling her seatbelt. Somewhere within those homey looking walls, her friend was resting. Shot and harmed.

"Carl…" She whispered as the RV pulled to a stop, beating Dale out the door and running in the direction where she had noticed Officer Rick and Lori walk out.

The adults; Andrea, Daryl and Carol had already met up with them, speaking softly in calm voices as unanswered questions were spoken. Dale then interjected his opinions on what had happened and what will happen. Aries hung around the group to listen for Carl's well-being, knowing fully well not to interrupt them as the adults conversed.

She was ecstatic when she had found out Carl was safe and healing, however she was disappointed when she was told to keep away from him until he was well enough to handle her energy.

"But Carl-" Aries began.

"I know you want to see him, he was asking about you, however we need him to rest. So he can be on his feet and running around playing with you." Lori rubbed her arm as she calmed the child, smiling softly.

Aries pouted softly and nodded, walking off to where Dale and the others were standing, obviously talking about something. Rick had come up behind Lori and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her soft shoulder.

"…Have you told him yet?" Lori questioned, staring at one particular person in the crowd.

"…What?" Rick blinked, following her gaze, he frowned.

"Where Aries will be staying until everything is cleared up?" Lori replied, her eyes narrowing at the sight of Daryl Dixon setting up his tent.

Rick sighed and hung his head, removing himself from Lori and shook his head.

"I'll tell him the correct sleeping arrangements when he's just finished eating." Rick concluded softly as he existed the porch and went to help attend Otis' memorial.

Daryl Dixon was in for a slight but impacting surprise.


End file.
